User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 22nd April 2012
Grrr. This time, it better work. Tommygun9504 here again, with another Grenade Gazzette. Now, I forgot the poem I mentioned in my update. I completely forgot. I tried rewriting it, but it was nowhere near as good as the original. It was about being owned by Specialists, and I was really proud of it. I'll write a new one soon! In this issue, I vent my rage at the MYST-G, talk about video recording and editing software, plus I talk a little about the Wiki Games I just held,.Also, there's something I need to know urgently. The Chopping Block: MYST-G The MYST-G is a GP Supply Crate granting only rare weapons. I think that the idea of that is fantastic, but there are a couple of issues with it. The most pressing of which are the cost and the fact that one can obtain a one-day weapon. Seven out of the ten MYST-G crates I've opened have been 1-day weapons, 5 of those being pistols, 4 of those being useless pistols. The one pistol that wasn't useless was the USP Tactical. Love it. The three weapons that were worthwhile were the L85A1 CAMO, the AK-103 and the K3 SPW. The thing about it is that, say, if one spends 4k GP on a Supply Crate, only to obtain a one-day M1911 Silver, it's not really worth it, is it? Especially not if one owns a better pistol already, which most of us do. What I'd like to see is the 1-day items removed, and the price dropped to 3,000 GP. If Nexon value their F2P Pledge as much as they say they do, they should do this. I know I can't really do much about it, but I've gotta say something somewhere... Video Recording Software I want to start using my Youtube channel more often, because at the moment I have barely any Combat Arms videos. Here is what I need, and what I have. Decent Microphone Editing Software (Using Windows Movie Maker, Nero Vision as a failsafe and Sony Vegas if nothing else works right. Recording software. *I've tried the inbuilt recorder, it lags too much if I set it to the setting I want, and anything under that setting makes it look like I've recorded with my iPod. If there IS a setting that works for you, I'll try it. *I've also tried X-Fire. It lags a LITTLE less, and produces better quality video, but the file size of the recorded videos is huge. I've exceeded 10 GB for a five-minute video. *I tried FRAPS too. It just plain doesn't work. *I also tried Unregistered Hypercam. It doesn't work either. *I'd like something that doesn't lag my computer or my Internet too much. If a recorder gives me a little bit of lag, I can handle that, but it can't be too hard to play. *Also, the filesize has to be as small as possible. *GOOD QUALITY. *If possible, I need one that records sounds from the game. (gunshots) What caught my eye was EpaX's sniper montage. Wiki Games We had a much better turnout than last time, and most of us had fun! However, it seems I need to pick better maps and modes, and perhaps remember to turn SS off, xD, as well as remember to mention the Specialist restrictions. Results of the matches will be reviewed soon, and there may be prizes. I forgot to tell SeaCrane to take screenshots of the endings when I left, so the only matches that count will be the ones I hosted before I had to leave, unless SeaCrane can magically create screenshots. I'm aware of iGoBlue and Carmaste1, who only got there when I passed mod to SeaCrane. Speaking of screenshots, I need to clear out the ones that were made by that Neptune match -_- On a completely unrelated note, THIS MESSAGE IS HUGE. Powerleveling I want to level up to 1LT as soon as possible, because my bronze bar is getting old, and because I want a Utility Backpack. That's only one rank. I just want to play a lot of Bombing Run, so I won't be trading wins or anything like that. Is that considered powerleveling, or can I do that? Category:Blog posts